


Same story

by chiaravargas93



Series: One shot (short story) [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93
Summary: I never watched the movie (I use this version of harry canonical death  but i'm only familliar with fanfiction so i will use mix éléments of sam raimy and marc webb spider man (but not the mcu version) i became fan of parksbon recently because i watched an vidéo of the 2017 cartoon Marvel spider man when they care and worry about each other (I wanted to watch it so badly but i haven't nor disney XD nor disney + ) as i haven't watched any spider man movies this  can be pretty inacurate sorrry.  And for this song it's onaji hanashi (same story).
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: One shot (short story) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529855
Kudos: 2





	Same story

**Author's Note:**

> I never watched the movie (I use this version of harry canonical death but i'm only familliar with fanfiction so i will use mix éléments of sam raimy and marc webb spider man (but not the mcu version) i became fan of parksbon recently because i watched an vidéo of the 2017 cartoon Marvel spider man when they care and worry about each other (I wanted to watch it so badly but i haven't nor disney XD nor disney + ) as i haven't watched any spider man movies this can be pretty inacurate sorrry. And for this song it's onaji hanashi (same story).

He saw harry in his old room in his aunt may house when they used to spent time together before harry have to go to boarding school when they were carefree children .

Where are you har ? I'm near the window pete what are you doing ? i'm not doing anything.

He wasn't not really he just watched the view caught in nostalgia at the memory of his childhood , in this house who have been like a second home to him. 

If so come here i go right there wait let's talk harry no peter you go first 

He want him with him to talk about what changed for them when Harry was away and to talk about a time more simpler when they weren't spiderman and the green goblin but when they were two childhood best friend who rekindled there friendship before the osborn curse and norman death.

Where are you ? I'm by your side what are you watching ? am watching you . Where are you ? Where i whouldn't go anywhere because i will be always be by your side. 

They were a package deal harry and peter peter and harry peter was his best friend he whould die for him even when he hated him who was spider man the one who ruined his life who was involved in his father death he couldn't bring himself to not being there when peter needed him.

And then i will watch you and then you whould tell always the same story 

He will watch harry always harry he whould ask the same question to have the same answer 

Where are you ? I'm in the neighboring room what are you doing i write a letter if so come here but now i cant. Talk a little .

He desesperaly needed harry to talk to him , to come near him to tell always the same story with him to have him with him

You watch me and then i cry in a smile good bye last night i see him in a dream goodbye we told always the same story 

He saw him watch him and then cry in a smile he wasn't someone to cry in front of someone he was too prideful for that but here he was in tear and with a smile on his face when he hugged him in his dream  
And he saw his letter the letter of the boy who died for him he doesn't want to believe in the goodbye that he read doesn't want to wake up of his dream.


End file.
